Mi ángel
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Hikaru Matsuyama ha sufrido un accidente y Yoshiko Fujisawa ha regresado de EUA solo por él. Pero... ¿Seguirán los sentimientos de ambos intactos a pesar del tiempo y la distancia? Hikaru x Yoshiko.


**My Angel.**

Hikaru Matsuyama abrió los ojos. No sabía en dónde se encontraba, ya que lo único que podía ver era la luz cegadora que provenía de las lámparas del techo. Él parpadeó varias veces para enfocar bien y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un cuarto que parecía de hospital. ¿Cómo rayos había llegado ahí?

Hikaru intentó levantarse, y al hacerlo, zafó uno de los miles de cables que tenía conectados en el cuerpo, haciendo que una alarma sonara como si él hubiera intentado asaltar un banco. Inmediatamente, un grupo de médicos y de enfermeras entraron como bólidos en la habitación.

Ey, tranquilos.- musitó Hikaru.- Lo siento, no sabía que este condenado cable fuese tan importante.

Ya despertó.- exclamó un médico.- Menos mal, ya era hora.

¿Ya era hora? ¿Pues cuanto llevaba Hikaru ahí? Él no comprendía nada, una enfermera le puso una mascarilla de oxígeno, otra le conectaba nuevamente el cable que se había zafado, un médico le auscultaba el pecho y otro más le miraba los ojos con una lamparita de bolsillo.

¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?.- exclamó Hikaru.- ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó.

¿No lo recuerda?.- preguntó una enfermera.

La verdad, no.- confesó Hikaru.

Él solo recordaba que se encontraba jugando fútbol con sus amigos y que fue por una pelota que voló la barda y que llegó a la calle... Y después, nada...

Tuvo un accidente.- explicó un médico.- Lo atropelló un automóvil y estuvo inconsciente tres días.

Ya entiendo.- Hikaru mentía. ¿Cómo iba a entenderlo?

Al fin todos lo dejaron en paz. La mayoría de las personas salieron, aunque se quedó una enfermera de aspecto maternal.

Menos mal que despertó.- comentó ella.- A su amiga le dará mucho gusto el saberlo. No se ha movido de aquí desde que usted entró.

¿Mi amiga?.- Hikaru no entendió.

¿Acaso sería Yoshiko? Ella se había ido a Estados Unidos, hacía algunos meses, pero ella podría haber regresado... De pronto, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró una linda chica de largo cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos oscuros. A pesar de lo mucho que llevaba de conocerla, Hikaru no la reconoció. Era Yoshiko, efectivamente, pero estaba irreconocible; se había dejado crecer el cabello y sus ojos tenían un aire de madurez que le iba muy bien. Definitivamente, América le había sentado muy bien a la chica.

Yoshiko le sonrió a Hikaru, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Dio la impresión de que la chica se le iba a lanzar encima, aunque ella recordó que no sería prudente.

Despertaste.- murmuró Yoshiko.- No sabes el gusto que me da...

Los dejaré solos.- la enfermera le lanzó una sonrisa de complicidad a Hikaru, antes de salir del cuarto.

¿Qué me pasó, Yoshiko?.- quiso saber Hikaru.- No recuerdo nada...

Te atropelló un automóvil.- explicó Yoshiko.- No te fijaste cuando cruzaste la calle para ir por un balón y el coche te arrolló. Pensamos que nos ibas a dejar... Durante estos días, hemos estado muy preocupados por ti...

Yoshiko lloraba lágrimas silenciosas. Se notaba que tenía ojeras, como si se la hubiera pasado esas tres noches en vela. Hikaru se conmovió un poco. ¿Acaso ella había estado a su lado todo el tiempo?

Lo lamento mucho.- musitó Hikaru.- Anduve tan distraído estos días que no me fijé por donde iba...

¿Cuándo regresaste?.- quiso saber él, sin salir de su asombro.

Volví hace un par de días.- confesó Yoshiko.- Machiko me envió un mail avisándome que te habías accidentado, por lo que decidí volver. Me tenías muy preocupada...

Lamento haberte hecho venir hasta acá.- se disculpó Hikaru.

No te preocupes por eso. Lo importante es que estás bien.- sonrió Yoshiko.- Y de aquí en adelante, solo te encargarás de recuperarte. Y yo te voy a ayudar.

¿Recuperarme?

Sí, el accidente fue bastante fuerte... .- Yoshiko se sentó junto a la cama y apretó la mano de Hikaru.- Pero tú eres más fuerte aun...

Hikaru se había roto ambas piernas y tendría que someterse a rehabilitación para poder volver a caminar. Sería un proceso largo y doloroso, quizás demasiado doloroso de no ser porque Hikaru tenía a un ángel con él... Un ángel al cual él no había sabido apreciar a su debido tiempo...

La recuperación fue por lo demás difícil. Hikaru tuvo que pasar casi dos meses en cama para que sus fracturas sanaran. Se perdió, como era de esperarse, el campeonato nacional de sóccer, sus compañeros tuvieron que jugar sin él lo que ocasionó que el Furano no pudiese llegar a las finales del Torneo. Matsuyama estaba por demás deprimido, él había pensado en dedicarle ese torneo a Yoshiko...

Sin embargo, Hikaru la tenía a ella a su lado, quien nunca se cansó de darle ánimos. Veía con él los partidos, jugaba al Scrabble con él, veían películas, leían libros, y cuando Hikaru se deprimía, Yoshiko sacaba libros de fotografías de los más hermosos paisajes para esquiar y le comentaba que cuando se recuperara, ella podría invitarlo a Aspen, en Estados Unidos, para esquiar ahí. Yoshiko nunca se cansaba, parecía estar siempre de buen humor, con una sonrisa permanente en el rostro. Hikaru se comenzó a preguntar cómo había sido posible que hubiera podido aguantar tanto tiempo sin ella...

El día en que el Furano fue eliminado, Hikaru apagó la televisión, deprimido. Él trató de no mostrarse triste, pero Yoshiko lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que solo fingía.

No te pongas triste.- pidió Yoshiko.- El siguiente año lo conseguirán. Y tú estarás con ellos.

¿Y si no lo consigo?.- preguntó Matsuyama.- ¿Y si no me recupero por completo?

Eso no va a pasar.- replicó Yoshiko.- Puedes con esto, y mucho más. Además... El próximo año lo harás...

¿De qué hablas?.- Hikaru se sorprendió.

Wakamatsu me dijo que pensabas dedicarle este campeonato.- Yoshiko se ruborizó.- No te preocupes, te estoy muy agradecida, pero no tienes por qué dedicarme nada... No pierdas la fe, verás que todo saldrá bien.

Hikaru quiso contestar, pero no pudo. Yoshiko se levantó, pretextando que tenía sed, y dejó a Matsuyama sumido en sus pensamientos. Una vez más, Yoshiko lo había sacado del abismo de la desesperanza.

La fisioterapia fue mucho más pesada de lo que Hikaru se imaginó. Pasaba largas horas batallando contra sus piernas, las cuales en un principio no querían responderle. Sin embargo, cada vez que estaba a punto de darse por vencido, Yoshiko le daba ánimos y lo conminaba a continuar.

Pero él no se sentía solo... Porque Yoshiko estaba con él... Ella misma se encargaba de pedirle al médico los ejercicios de Hikaru y se los aplicaba todos los días, sin cansarse jamás. Todos los amigos de Matsuyama estaban sorprendidos por la dedicación de la muchacha, nunca antes habían visto que alguien se comportara de esa manera tan fiel. Hikaru se acostumbró tanto a ella que cada que se sentía triste lo único que podía alegrarlo eran los hermosos ojos negros de Yoshiko y su dulce sonrisa.

Sin embargo, Hikaru no sabía que Yoshiko también sufría, en silencio. Ella no sabía si él la seguía queriendo, había pasado el tiempo y la distancia era un enemigo muy difícil de vencer, cosa que le dolía en el alma, pero sin importarle nada, la chica ayudaba a su amado Matsuyama porque lo amaba con todo su corazón y deseaba verlo feliz. Un día, varios meses después del accidente y cuando Hikaru ya podía caminar con muletas, él se sorprendió de encontrar a Yoshiko llorando en la cocina.

¿Qué te pasa?.- a Hikaru se le partió el corazón al ver a Yoshiko así.

Nada.- Yoshiko rápidamente se secó las lágrimas.- Se me metió una basura en el ojo.

Y antes de que Hikaru pudiera añadir nada más, Yoshiko salió de la cocina. Matsuyama se sentía muy mal, quería ayudar a su ángel, pero no sabía como. Se decidió a hablarle a Machiko Machida, quien siempre había sido la mejor amiga de Yoshiko, y le contó lo ocurrido. Machiko suspiró, al escucharlo todo.

De que eres ciego, eres ciego.- reclamó Machiko.- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que Yoshiko aun te quiere?

Esta declaración dejó a Hikaru sorprendido y emocionado. ¿Yoshiko aun estaba enamorada de él? Bueno, que Hikaru seguía queriéndola, a pesar de todo, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, el amor que sentía por Yoshiko era más fuerte que todo, pero Hikaru temía que la distancia hubiesen cambiado lo que ella sentía por él. No sabía cómo podía ser posible, aunque eso explicaría sus constantes ánimos, su incondicional apoyo... El saber que Yoshiko lo quería hizo que el corazón de Hikaru se acelerara a mil por hora y le entraran unos deseos locos de besarla, de abrazarla, de tenerla con él...

Matsuyama tenía que decírselo, otra vez. Tenía que repetirle a Yoshiko que la amaba con todo su corazón y que solo ella podría hacerlo feliz. La cuestión estaba en el hecho de cómo iba a decírselo. Hikaru no quería que ella pensara que solo se lo decía por gratitud por todo lo que había hecho por él en las últimas semanas.

Yoshiko se encontraba en el parque, sentada en uno de los columpios. Hacía frío, pero ella solo traía puesta una chaqueta ligera. Hikaru se sentó en el columpio que estaba a un lado del de Yoshiko y se quitó la chamarra gruesa que llevaba puesta.

Hace frío.- comentó él.- Te vas a resfriar.

No importa.- Yoshiko se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.- Así estoy bien.

No, no lo estás.- negó Hikaru, colocando la chamarra en los hombros de ella.- Siempre he dejado que tú te ocupes de mí, dejé que te encargaras de mi dolor y que te lo llevaras lejos, pero nunca me di cuenta de que eso a ti te lastimaba. Lo siento, Yoshiko, he sido un idiota.

No digas eso.- sonrió Yoshiko, levemente.- Todo lo hice por ti, lo demás no importa...

Sí, sí importa.- replicó Matsuyama.- Tú me importas. Te quiero, Yoshiko, y eso ya lo sabías...

Ella no podía creer lo que había acabado de oír. Era como la repetición de un hermoso sueño que había tenido mucho tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Hikaru se acercó y la besó en los labios. Yoshiko se abrazó a él y le correspondió al beso, tal y como siempre había querido dárselo. Matsuyama supo entonces que nunca más volvería a sentirse solo, porque Yoshiko era su ángel, y mientras ella estuviera con él, Hikaru jamás volvería a tener dolor...

**Notas:**

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Este fic es la continuación de la historia de "I´ll wait for you", y no me basé en ninguna parte del manga por hacerla, todo fue invento mío ya que Hikaru nunca se accidenta y Yoshiko no regresa a Japón por este motivo.

Otra vez, quizás algunas personas se den cuenta de que la historia de este fanfic se parece mucho a otro que yo misma escribí hace mucho tiempo, incluso usé al mismo personaje principal, Hikaru Matsuyama, pero esto tiene una explicación muy lógica. Mi pareja favorita de Captain Tsubasa es Hikaru Matsuyama y Yoshiko Fujisawa, motivo por el cual decidí tomar el fic original que escribí en el 2006 y modificarlo para poner a Yoshiko como pareja de Hikaru, e hice esto para poder enlazar esta historia con la de "I´ll wait for you" y hacerle un pequeño homenaje a Hikaru y a Yoshiko y de paso no eliminar fanfics que me gustaron mucho escribir pero que ya perdieron su significado original por motivos varios. A mí nunca me ha gustado tirar o eliminar mis obras, son chafas y todo, pero son mías, por eso es que al ver los archivos de estos dos antiguos fanfics, decidí retomarlos y modificarlos para crear algo nuevo. Bueno, hasta donde sé, no está prohibido aun que un autor copie sus mismas historias, jajaja, y dado que son mis fics, creo que puedo editarlos a mi antojo, gusto y preferencia. Hablando en serio, la verdad es que me agradó el cambio, estos dos fics son nuevos en su gran mayoría y me dejaron con buen sabor de boca. Sin embargo, los fics originales aun están entre mi lista de publicados, por si alguien desea leerlos.


End file.
